Anna's meltdown
by MaraMystic
Summary: ONE SHOT-Sequel of 'Take her in'. Five years later, Anna is happy to have a baby brother but she soon realizes that it also means sharing mommy. Now it's more complicated...


**Hi readers! Another ONE SHOT! This is the sequel of 'Take her in', so you better read it first if you haven't read it yet or else you will be really confused and you won't understand the story.**

 **This is happening five years later after Anna was found.**

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

Anna sat on the King size bed in the master room, a look of shock and confusion as she stared at her mother's stomach. A baby is supposed to grow in there but the five years old girl couldn't understand how it works. It was really strange. Elsa watched closely as the girl kept tilting her head as if to figure something out, a frown ghosting on her face.

" So tell me, are you happy to know that you will be a big sister? " Elsa asked while running her slim fingers through Anna's silky hair.

" Uh huh. " Anna nodded excitedly, but still confused about the baby being in her mother's belly. " But why did you eat the baby? "

Elsa laughted softly and shook her head. " Oh sweetheart, I did not eat the baby. "

" But you said it's in your belly. " Anna poked at her mother's lightly swollen stomach. Elsa chuckled and held Anna's small hand against her stomach.

" Well princess... " Jack started but cringed lightly at the small glare Anna gave him. How could a five years old be so intimidating?

" Daddy calls me princess... " She mumbled quietly, looking away from her mother's 'not-so-new' husband.

" It's alright baby. " Elsa spoke, kissing her cheek and glanced at Jack who was looking guiltily back at her.

It's not that Anna doesn't like Jack, in fact she likes him a lot. He was her pediatrician since she was a baby, still is and he was really nice but it was weird having him living with them now that he married her mother. Elsa knew that her daughter has yet to accept that and she constantly had to assure the girl that Jack will never replace Hans as her daddy.

" Oh I'm sorry little one. " Jack apologized and reached a hand out to tickle her chin in an attempt to make her smile. It worked. " Is little one okay? " He asked.

Anna giggled. " Yes. "

" Thank you, I appreciate that. Well you see little one, babies need to spend some times in their mommy's belly before we see them. "

" Why? "

" Ah because he wants to surprise everyone, don't you like surprises? "

Anna nodded her head quickly, a big smile forming on her face. " Yes I like surprises a lot! So I can't play with him now? "

Elsa and Jack both smiled. Since they announced that they were expecting a baby, Anna immediatly assumed that it was a boy. Dare tell her otherwise and she will throw a huge tantrum until she has her way.

" You will have to wait for a while. " Elsa replied.

" But he is so slooow! " Anna whined, resting her cheek against Elsa's stomach. " Eeeep! " The girl let out a loud squeak when she felt something kicking and she quickly crawled away from her mother and onto Jack's lap, clinging to him for dear life.

" Hey it's alright, you're okay. " Jack patted her back when she burried her face in his shoulder. He looked at Elsa questionningly.

" The baby kicked. " She replied to his silence question.

" Ah I see. " He chuckled and rubbed Anna's back. " Did the baby scare you? " He asked quietly.

" Mhmm. " The girl nodded against him, tightening her hold around his neck.

Elsa smiled lovingly. " It's okay, you don't have to be afraid honey. "

" Mommy is right. " Jack agreed, trying to untangle Anna's arms from around his neck. " It's only the baby kicking because he can't wait to play with his big sister. See? Mommy is okay. "

Anna reluctantly took her head out from the crook of his neck to look at her mother's stomach curiously. " It hurts? "

Elsa shook her head no and opened her arms invitingly.

" Come here baby. " Though Anna was reluctant at first, she eventually let go of Jack and crawled towards her. Elsa sat against the headboard of the bed and put the five years old next to her, allowing her to rest her head on her chest.

" Mommy? "

" Hmm... " Elsa hummed quietly, brushing a finger on the girl's soft cheek.

" I was in your belly too? "

Elsa froze as she looked down at the little girl who was snuggling into her side while making small patterns on her stomach with her hand. Elsa who almost always has an answer to almost everything was now speechless. She was genuinely lost for words.

" Hey sweetie. " Jack cleared his throat, breaking the silence. " Are you up for ice cream with chocolate ships? We can get some if you want, what do you think? "

He didn't need to wait for an answer because Anna has already dashed out of the room.

" Thank you. " Elsa whispered, feeling slightly relieved that she didn't have to answer to that.

Jack leaned forward to kiss her forehead. " You're welcome love, we'll be quick. Try not to miss us too much. " He winked playfully before he bent down to her stomach and spoke. " Keep an eye on your mom little guy. "

" I'm missing my daughter already, you better bring her before I go and get her myself. "

" Alright, alright. I'm going. " He laughed and walked out of the room to find Anna before she turns the kitchen into a huge bazard.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV.**

 _Time runs..._ I realize as I stood in my parents' livingroom, a smile tugging at my lips at the picture hanging on the wall. It's a picture of Anna during her first christmas, dressed in a cute red dress with white booties and she was munching on her reindeer's headband under the Christmas tree. That was five years ago, I can't believe it.

It's crazy how much she has grown since she came into our life, my smart and bubbly little girl. She surely looks a little more like her father each day. People often tell me that Anna looks just like me, which is surprising since I am not Anna's birth mother but I never bothered correcting anyone because I like that people think that she looks like me, I even take pride in it. Though I didn't marry Hans, I sometimes wonder what would my life be if I did.

In the Westergard family, it's a tradition for all the boys to join the US marine corps like his brothers did and Hans was no exception. Being away more often was not healthy for us but our main concern was Anna. We officialy broke up shortly after her first birthday and even if it was a hard time for us, I've never been so relieved and happy to have adopted her, so Anna was rightfully mine and I could remained as her mom. Hans agreed that she stays with me while he was away, which I will always be grateful for, I can't imagine her being taken away from me. And then there's Jack, Anna's pediatrician. Three years after Hans and I broke up, we started dating and now I am wearing the ring and we are expecting a baby.

 _Time runs..._

" Hey darling. " I heard footsteps approaching and I looked over my shoulder to see my mother emerging in the livingroom with a look of surprise on her face. " I didn't know you were coming. "

" Good morning mom. " I smiled and gave her a hug.

" Is everything okay? "

" Yes, I was just bored. Maternity leave is not for me and Rapunzel took my kid to the zoo today while my husband is at work. So I thought I would come and see you. "

" And you drove your car? "

 _And here we go again..._

" Where is dad? "

" You father is at your uncle's house, now did you drive your car? "

I sighed. " Yes. "

" You could call me and I would have picked you up. "

I couldn't help a roll of eyes as my mother took me to the couch and sat me down before she took the nearest armchair. " I am fine, I believe I'm still able to drive mother. "

" Don't mother me, you are pregnant and due in a month or so. I should have a talk with your husband about your car keys. I thought I taught you som... " And so she started ranting about my pregnancy and bla bla bla. I choosed to stay quiet and leave her do the talk or else it will never stop. Finally she changed the topic and asked. " Anyway, how is my futur grandchild doing? "

" The baby is fine, kicks a lot but he is perfectly fine. "

" A boy. " She smiled lovingly, placing her hands on my stomach. " You have the pair, a girl and now a boy. "

" You know that I'm still strucked by the fact that Anna predicted that it was a boy when we din't even know the gender yet? She said that she once dreamt about a baby brother and when we told her she was going to be a big sister, she immediatly assumed that it was a boy. "

" Darling, she is a little girl and we all know that she always wanted to have a sibling. Or should I say a brother? "

I sighed, nodding slowly. " You're probably right. " I said, pausing a second. " My little girl, I'm really worried about her. "

" Is something wrong with Anna? Is it about Jack? Honey she is just confused about him, give her some times and sh- "

" This is not about Jack mom. " I cut her off, waving a hand dismissively. " We know she is still adjusting and Jack understands, we will give her all the time she needs. It's not that. "

" She isn't sick right? " My mom asked, sounding concern.

" No thanks God no. " I shook my head. " She has been asking questions lately and I just... I feel guilty each time I can't find a proper answer. "

" What kind of questions? "

" The other day she asked me if she was in my belly too and I couldn't give her an answer. Last night she slept with us and when she felt the baby kick, she asked me if she used to kick like this and I said yes. "

" Oh. "

" Mom I said yes! " I repeat to make sure that she heard me well. " I wasn't thinking straight and it slipped but... she started apologizing for kicking me when she was in my belly. She apologized for something she didn't do and I feel immensely guilty. "

" Oh darling, this must be frustrating. "

" Is it? " I replied somewhat sarcastically. " I just don't want her to know that I am not her birth mother, I don't want her to find out that she is another woman's child because she believes I am her mom. "

My mom stood up from the armchair she was currently sitting on and moved to sit on the couch next to me. " I understand your fear but this woman is her mother but you're her mom. "

" Does it make a difference? "

" It does. You are the one who took care of her, raised her and you nursed her back to health when she was sick. No matter how she came to be your daughter, you are her mom and always will be. "

" But she thinks I carried her. " I replied defeatedly. _I wish I did..._

My mom took my hands and gave them a small squeeze. " Does it matter if you carried her or not? It doesn't change anything Elsa, it doesn't change all the moments, the years spent with her nor your feelings for her. "

" I know, I just feel guilty for lying to her. I know it will sadden her if she finds out about the adoption and I don't want to think about her reaction if she does. "

" Then don't think about it. " My mom put her arms around me and I gladly melt in her embrace. In moments like this, I realize that no matter how old I am, I will always need my mother. " If the time comes, we will work it out okay? For now, just breath and relax. The stress is not good for the baby. "

I rested my chin on her shoulder and returned the hug. " Okay, thank you mom. "

" Anytime darling... anytime. "

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Six months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Normal POV.**

" Mo-meeeeee... up! "

Elsa sighed and stared down at her stubborn child. " Honey I need to give Olaf a bath and I will come back for you okay? " She replied calmly as she got everything ready for the bath and walked over to the crib to pick the baby up. " Hello sweetie. "

The baby was wide awake and making small noises, unlike his sister, happy to be picked up as glee reflected in his eyes. Elsa laughed and placed a kiss on his chubby cheek. Anna frowned.

" Mommy! Up! Up! " Anna stomped her foot, not happy that only her baby brother gets to be picked up and not her. " Mommy I wanna up! "

" Use your words Anna, you know how to say it properly. "

" Pick me up. " She said loudly, sounding more like she was giving an order.

She loves her baby brother, really... he is chubby, cute and he always makes her laugh when he drools all over Jack. She adores her brother, she even loves him more than chocolates and coming from Anna, that says a lot but she was kinda frustrated that everyone were all gushing over him. The baby was getting all the attention and she doesn't like it one bit. It wasn't fair and the concept of sharing is still new to her but the poor sweetheart didn't know better.

" Anna you do not talk to me like this, this is not a way to talk to mommy. "

" Pick me up NOW! "

" Hey, what's going on? "Jack stepped in the nursery where he could hear the little girl's screams from downstairs. She really has lungs for such a small body. " Hey little guy. " He smiled, seeing his son awake.

Elsa shook her head, sighing. " She wants me to pick her up but I need to give Olaf a bath. Can you take her downstairs, it's almost her nap time. "

Upon hearing about the nap, Anna pouted as tears welled up in her eyes. " I no need a nap! "

" Come on little one, wanna watch Sofia the first downstairs? Or do you want me to read you a book? " Jack picked her up and instantly, Anna started kicking her feet.

" NO! Not you! " She shouted, pushing her hands into his chest in an attempt to get away from him. " I want mommy! "

" Mommy can't take you right now sweetie, she is busy with your brother but she will come back okay? "

" NO! "

Jack pulled away just enough to wipe the tears running down her cheeks but he found it hard to do so as she was flailing her arms and struggling against him. " Please calm down. "

" NO I WANT DOWN! " She sreams and managed to smack her fist against Jack, hitting him hard in the chin.

" Ow! "

Elsa gasped in shock as the girl froze.

" ANNA QUEEN WESTERGARD! " Elsa yelled, now obviously unhappy. Still holding Olaf in one arm, she bent down, reaching for the girl's hand and swiftly swatted it. " YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! "

Taken aback at the tone of her mother's voice, Anna sat on the floor and immediatly bursted to tears. It wasn't even because her mother swatted her hand, it was simply the fact that she was never yelled at by her until today. Scolded yes but never yelled at.

" Love it's okay, she didn't hurt me. She just took me by surprise, that's all. " Jack told Elsa.

Elsa bounced Olaf as he started to fidget around to look at his crying sister. It wasn't hard to tell that he looks pretty confused. " Jack I know she is cranky but she needs to learn that she can't have her way by acting like this. "

" She is having a meltdown. You can go ahead, I will try to calm her down. "

Jack gently scooped Anna in his arms, bracing himself for the storm but to his surprise, the little girl didn't fight against him this time. She just curled herself into his embrace, suddenly feeling safe there and cried into his strong chest as she was carried away.

Almost forty minutes have passed when Elsa emerged in the livingroom with Olaf who was now dressed in a new snowman onesie, thinking she will find her husband and daughter there but they obviously weren't. Marching back upstairs, she checked in Anna's room and the master room only to find them empty, she was about to return downstairs when she met Jack halfway through the stairs.

" Hey. "

Seeing him without Anna sent her into a state of panick. " Where is she? Where is Anna? "

" Calm down, she asked for her auntie Zee, so I called Rapunzel. She arrived ten minutes ago, she is with Anna in the backyard. "

" Okay she is with Rapunzel, alright. " Elsa sighed in relief. " Is she okay? "

" Well she is not screaming at the top of her lungs anymore, I think Rapunzel considerably calmed her down. "

" Alright, how about you? Are you okay? "

Jack nodded, smiling. " She called me papa. "

" She did? " Elsa asked suprised.

" I know she was in the middle of a meltdown and she probably didn't mean it but hearing it from her was... nice. It gives me hope that she doesn't completely dislike me. " He chuckled.

Elsa rolled her eyes. " You know she does not dislike you, I know my kid. She is just confused between her daddy and you, it might take some times but she will come around. "

" I know, don't worry. "

" Can you take him please? I need to talk to her. " She asked, carefully passing Olaf to her husband. " Stay with daddy sweetie, mommy needs to talk to your sister. "

" Brace yourself for your cousin, you know how she gets when someone makes her goddaughter cry. " He teased. " Even if you're the mom.

" I take the risk. " Elsa grinned, pecking him on the cheek before walking away.

* * *

Rapunzel was sitting on the swing chair in the garden, her head leaned back into the cushion as she held Anna into a comfortable embrace. She used her toes to swing the chair back and forth, humming softly to the girl who has now found her thumb in her mouth, a purple quilt clutched tightly against her cheek. Thankfully the toddler has stopped crying but the whimpers and constant shake of her small body as she breathed told Rapunzel that the girl was still a bit shaken. She was surprised by Jack's call, telling her that her goddaughter was having a meltdown and was now asking for her. She was even more surprised when Anna cried about her mother being mad at her.

" Hey peanut. " She spoke in a soft and quiet tone, not wanting to startle the girl. " Do you want to talk to auntie Zie now? " She asked, trying to peel the quilt to have a look at her face. " Come on babygirl, let me see your pretty face. "

Anna sniffled and looked up at her godmother, taking her thumb out of her mouth. " I'm pretty? "

" The prettiest girl I've ever seen in the whole wide world. " Rapunzel replied, emphasizing te three last worlds and peppered her face with kisses.

" thank oo, you pretty too. " The girl smiled, snuggling close to her. Though her smile quickly vanished when she started wimpering again. " Mommy doesn't want me no more. "

Rapunzel frowned and hugged the little girl closed to her, wishing she could ease her pain and make it better. " Hey no, don't say that. Mommy wants you, she will always want you. "

" No she only wants Olaf. "

 _Oh siblings issue._ She notes, understanding now what was wrong with her. Anna never had to share anything before, much less her mother. It wasn't the same to share her with Jack because even then, she knew that she was still the center of Elsa's life because she was her unique child but now, it's different. They are two and she has yet to get used to sharing everything with her brother.

" Peanut, mommy loves you. She loves you and your brother so very much! "

" I love baby brothah too. " Anna smiled sadly and her face slowly scrunched up when she saw someone coming their way. The poor thing bursted to tears again.

" Hey what's the matter honey, shh I've got you. " Rapunzel watched confused when the girl tried to climb more into her lap as she looked towards the house. Following her gaze, the woman let out a small 'oh' when she saw her cousin walking towards them. Elsa stopped, her heart breaking when saw that her presence upseted her daughter. She hesitantly met her cousin's concerned eyes. " Peanut, look who is here. "

Anna shook her head and kept crying, hugging her quilt against her. Elsa sighed and she dropped to her knees on the fresh green grass beside the swing chair. " Anna sweetheart. " She spoke in calm voice while resting a hand on Anna's back. " Baby look at me please, mommy is not mad. I promise. "

Rapunzel tried to shift the girl in her arms but Anna was clinging to her shirt as if her life depended on it. Sighing, she pressed her hands to her small ears, so Anna wouldn't be able to hear what she says next and turned to Elsa. " She thinks you don't want her anymore, I think she is upset about sharing you with Olaf. "

" She wanted me to pick her up when I was getting Olaf ready for his bath and she wasn't happy when I told her to wait. "

" I know, Jack told me what happened. " Raunzel replied. " She did seem to be really upset. "

Elsa looked at Anna who was still sobbing.

" Let me take her. " She opened her arms. Rapunzel took Anna's hands and gently unclutched her her fingers from her shirt while Elsa took her by the waist, wincing lightly when the girl cried harder. " Come on babygirl. "

" Oh don't cry. " Rapunzel said guiltily when she saw the look of hurt Anna gave her, almost as if she has been betrayed by the only person she trusted the most at the moment as she found herself in her mother's arms. " I'm sorry peanut but you need to listen to what mommy will tell you. "

" You don't want me too. " Anna cried, squirming in Elsa's arms.

Rapunzel gasped and Elsa shook her head, silently telling her that she will handle it. Placing the girl in her lap in a cradle position, she hugged her daughter tightly despite the fight she was putting and held her against her chest. Anna kept struggling, flailing her small fists with her feet kicking in every direction but never once did Elsa let go. Soon the crying child tired herself out and she just kept sobbing in her mother's arm, allowing herself to be rocked back and forth.

" It's alright baby, mommy's here. " Elsa rubbed her back, making shushing noises and brushed her hair away from her face. " You're okay sweetheart, please stop your tears. I've got you, shh it's okay. "

" Mm...moh-meee. " Anna cried in her quilt, a few hiccups breaking through her sobs.

" Mommy's here Anna, don't cry. " Elsa wiped the girl's tears and kept rocking her back and forth. " I don't like to see you sad honey, please don't cry. "

It took a moment but the crying eventually subsided and only the sniffling sound remained. Rapunzel strocked her cheeks and booped her red nose. " See? It's better when you don't cry. Can you give me a smile? "

Anna shook her head and quickly stuck her thumb back in her mouth to prevent the talk. She felt slightly better but she knew her mother would want to make her talk.

" Anna? " Elsa spoke, leaning back enough to look down at her daughter. She supressed a chuckle when Anna covered her face with her quilt. " Hey you don't need to hide. "

" Hmm... "

" It's not working honey. " She gently took Anna's thumb out of her mouth and pushed the quilt down, so it won't cover her eyes. " Look at me. "

Anna avoided her mother's eyes and stared at her lap instead. " You mad. "

" I am not mad sweetheart, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. " Elsa said. " I shouldn't have done that but I need you to listen to me when I say something. "

" You hit me. "

Rapunzel scoffed and glared at her cousin.

" Don't start with me, you know I will never hit my kid. " Elsa shook her head, responding to the glare with one of her own before she returned her attention to Anna. " Sweetheart I swatted your hand because you hit Jack. Is it okay to hit people? "

" No. "

" No indeed and this is why I swatted your hand. I didn't do it to hurt you, I did it to discipline you. Now tell me why you think I don't want you? "

Anna finally looked up, frowning at Elsa. " You don't wanna pick me up and hold me. You only hold Olaf and not me. " She sniffled.

" I'm holding you now sweetie. "

" But.. " Anna started but looked down again when she realized she didn't have a good come back.

Elsa sighed.

" Listen baby, I told you that I needed to give your brother a bath and that I will come back for you, didn't I? " When she got a nod from the girl, she continued. " If you asked nicely and waited patiently, I would have picked you up. "

" You still want me? "

" Always my princess. " She hugged the girl tightly, swallowing the lump in her throat.

" But- "

" No but. " Elsa places a finger on the girl's lips and shook her head. " I will always want you. It's just that your brother needs more attention because he is still a little baby, just like you did when you were a tiny baby too but I don't love you any less. You are my babygirl, aren't you? "

" Uh huh. " Anna nodded slowly.

" And nothing will change that sweetheart. " Elsa said firmly, cupping the girl's chin to tilt her head up. " You will always be my babygirl and even when you will be a big girl and want to leave and discover the world on your own, you will still be my babygirl. "

" When I'm a big girl, I wanna stay with you mommy and Olaf too. "

Rapunzel laughed quietly and patted her head. " We will see about that peanut. When boys and teenagers' drama will get to you. "

" Whass that? "

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully. " It's nothing, your auntie is being silly. " She kissed Anna's forehead and tucked her head back under her chin. " Don't worry about it. "

" I'm sorry mommy. " Anna mumbled, playing with the ring on her mother's finger.

" I know baby, I know. " Elsa smiled. " Promise me that you will never say that mommy doesn't want you again, you have to promise me that Anna. "

" I promise. " Anna whispered, tilting her head slightly to place a kiss on her mother's cheek. " I love you mommy. "

" I love you too my angel. "

" Heeeyyy! I feel lonely there, don't I get a hug too? " Rapunzel whined, faking a pout before assaulting her goddaughter with tickles. Anna shrieked and pulled her mother's arms tightly around her as a shield.

Elsa laughed and brought her silly, yet adorable cousin in for a hug. " Come here auntie Zie. " She teased, using the nickname Anna found for her. The girl wriggled as she was squeeshed between the two and giggled.

" Now that's better. " Rapunzel said triumphaly, kissing the girl's nose and pulled away.

" Can we give papa and Olaf a hug too? "

Elsa froze at the question and glanced at Rapunzel to see if she had heard it right and by the look on her cousin's face, Rapunzel obviously heard it too.

" Peanut, you said papa? "

" Papa Jack. " Anna said in a duh tone. " I have a daddy. Hans is my daddy. "

" Of course. " Rapunzel smiled and looked back at Elsa who was grinning madly.

Elsa stood up with Anna in her arms. " Come on baby, let's go see your brother and papa. "

" Mommy you can put me down now. "

" Oh alright. " She gently set her daughter down and watched as she ran towards the house, her tears long forgotten and her heart healed with hugs and kisses. Mommy's hugs were the best. Soon Elsa felt Rapunzel's arm around her and the two followed the little girl.

" Ah, you really have beautiful kids. " Rapunzel sighed dreamily. " I have the cutest goddaughter in the world and the most adorable nephew. "

" So I've heard. " Elsa winked.

 _I do have beautiful kids._ She thought...

* * *

 **A few people asked me to make a sequel in which Hans and Elsa are not together but she still kept the baby, it was a bit complicated to think about a new twist but here it is.**

 **Now I already planned Anna to have a sibling that will truly be Elsa's child for this chapter but well... Elsa couldn't give her a brother without a father and since she never married Hans, that's where Jack fit in (Even though I don't ship them) I just couldn't think about someone else.**

 **Now I didn't want to just get rid of Hans like that cause he is still Anna's father, so he will appear in the next chapter, also a one shot... probably the last because it was never meant to be a long story and Anna still doesn't know she was adopted, so stay tuned. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and all your PMs, you guys are the best!**

 **So until next time, peace lovely readers :-D**


End file.
